Affirmation
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Blaze sits on the couch waiting for a phone call from Amy that will finally put her at ease. Marine does what she can to help. Blaze/Amy


Written for Femslash February 2019's tenth prompt "Waiting."

Affirmation

Blaze is that thankful Tails is a genius inventor. He had created a device that allowed for interdimensional calls. It was similar to a smartphone, fitting perfectly in her hand, the cold metal causing her to shiver whenever she touched it. It could easily call anyone in Sonic's world through wireless connections, but she couldn't exactly recall how the device worked considering Tails had gone on a rather long-winded explanation that made her head spin after the first few minutes. She had decided it was a simple phone and let Marine eagerly listen to the rest of Tails' ramblings, interjecting with her own technical jargon.

Sitting in Marine's quaint cottage with the phone, Blaze squints the black screen. It reflects her beady-eyed expression with a hint of mockery. She had been staring at it for some time now, but she doesn't bother to count the minutes she spent glaring at herself.

The outside chatter in Windmill Village doesn't reach her. She doesn't listen to the waves crashing against the golden shore. The sputtering of boat engines and bristling wind hitting coconut trees is distant despite her being so close that she can smell the hints of salty sea air and boat fumes. The temptation to close the window arises, but she's too engrossed in gazing at her phone.

"Are ya still lookin' at Tails' interdimensional communicator?"

The front door slams shut, and Blaze jumps, the voice of her young friend echoing in the living room. Marine strolls inside with two plastics bags of groceries and dumps them on the low coffee table. Out spills a loaf of bread and some apples, but she quickly stuffs them back inside before they can topple onto the floor.

Blaze blinks, her grip on the phone tightening. "I...hadn't realized you left."

"Duh! 'Cause you've been staring at your phone for 'ours now," Marine chirps, a knowing glint in her eyes.

Itching her neck, she glances at the groceries. She hadn't realized she lost so much track of time that Marine had left to run errands. She watches Marine take both bags and hobble over to the kitchen, swinging them onto the counter. As Marine begins to put her food away, Blaze shifts on the couch and crosses her ankles, her heel digging into her shin.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Aw, strewth, it's fine!" Marine laughs, tossing her head back and throwing the bread near her toaster. "It ain't like I need to be babysitted! Nope! Not me!"

Chuckling, she nods. "That's true. You are a captain."

Letting her laughter trail off, Marine sighs. She rolls her shoulders back and finishes putting her groceries away. The silence grows between them, filled with the sounds of her sneakers squeaking against the tiled floor as she shuffles around, looking to make a snack for herself and Blaze.

"I'm guessin' you 'aven't 'eard anything from the other side?"

Blaze purses her lips, and fog crosses her eyes. Marine sucks down a breath through gritted teeth, wishing she had kept her mouth shut. Blaze massages her temples, her tired reflection bullying her. Marine takes out two paper plates and a box of crackers, listening to her jab her finger against the screen.

There was still nothing from the other side. No communication left her in the dark about what was happening over there. She knew that other world was being tormented by Dr. Eggman and his malicious goons, but she's trapped. She can't freely leave her home without guilt wracking the back of her mind. Being pulled between two worlds, Blaze gnaws on her lower lip as the signal shows no sign of being picked up.

Amy is in danger, she knows this too well, but she can't do anything for her. It pricks at her heart, the guilty knowledge that Amy is possibly suffering. She isn't sure if she's been captured by Eggman or currently on a mission to save innocent people. All Blaze understands is that they're worlds apart with no way of reaching her.

"Amy 'asn't called you," Marine mumbles, ambling over to her. Sitting down, she sets the plates filled with crackers and two hunk of gouda cheese with plastics knives stuck into them.

"No, she hasn't." She tries to set the phone down, but her white-knuckled grasp refuses to let go.

Marine huffs, cutting through her cheese and smearing it on a cracker. "Aw, I bet she'll get back to ya!"

"She's dealing with a lot right now." Blaze swallows. "Maybe I shouldn't try so hard to get in touch with her."

Through her loud chewing, Marine asks, "Why not?"

Blaze resists the temptation to roll her eyes. Leaning back, she fiddles with the phone and sighs. "Because she's going through a war right now, and I can't help her. With Eggman Nega and Captain Whiskers doubling their efforts to get the Sol Emeralds and having two of them already, I…" She trails off and grits down on her molars.

"I can 'andle 'em!"

"No, Marine. I can't ask you to do that. I know you've proven yourself, but you're still very young."

"So are you." Marine shoves another cracker in her mouth. "Fourteen is super young."

Having an argument is not what she wants. Blaze takes a plain cracker and nibbles on it, her half-lidded gaze focusing on the phone instead of the faint buttery taste. If Amy were to call her, then her worried mind would finally be put to rest. She knows Sonic has been captured, and while she fears for his safety, she's more concerned with her dear girlfriend, dimensions apart and enduring whatever machines Eggman throws at her.

"It's really bad over there, huh?" Marine mutters, glancing at the phone.

"Awful. It's been a week since I've last heard from Amy."

Blaze's words ring hollow in their ears. A long, stretching week passed without the honeyed voice of her girlfriend reassuring her she was okay left her crawling for confirmation. She knows Amy is confident and strong in her own right, but a war is different. It's chaotic and confusing, filled with treachery and deception unlike any regular battle with Eggman. Blaze knows that too well, and with terror seeping into her soul, she smashes her thumb on the call button for Amy.

Marine watches her friend's brow knit and sweat collect on her temples. The cat's cracker slips from her fingers and lands on her knee, precariously balancing, which Marine notes is almost like Blaze. She's close to crying, but she won't let herself weep. She thinks she has to be strong for Amy because she doesn't know what's happening to her, a notion that wracks her with incomparable worry and guilt.

"Blaze," Marine says, scooting closer and wrapping her arm around her shoulder, "it'll be okay. They're super tough over there."

Shuddering, she sucks down a breath, her voice turning timid. "But-but I don't know how she is. I don't know, and I can't help, and I-"

Squeezing her shoulder, Marine leans closer. "Ya just gotta trust 'er and them, and if the goin' gets tough, we'll get goin' right over there."

She digs her fingers into her palm. "But-but we have to deal with Eggman Nega and Captain Whiskers-"

"I know-" Marine pulls her into a gentle embrace. "-and we can do lots of things right. We just gotta do what we can to 'elp 'em out."

Before Blaze can react, the communicator rings. Marine yelps, lurching away as Blaze jerks her head to her phone. A call from Amy is coming in, and relief sweeps through her. Sighing, Blaze clutches her chest, and Marine grins, showing most of her teeth.

"See, see? I told ya she'd be fine!"

It almost feels too good to be true. She thinks it's a trick for a moment until Marine clutches her shoulder, and she realizes Amy really is calling her. It's not a dream or a fantasy. Amy really is here, and all she has to do is swipe right to accept the call.

"Thanks, Marine," Blaze whispers, initiating the call and closing her eyes, taking in the cheery voice of her girlfriend on the other side announcing they had rescued Sonic.


End file.
